Un Nuevo patio de juegos
by llkheell
Summary: Naruto ha visitado con éxito la dimension de Menma, y por azares del destino este termina en la dimension de Naruto. ¿Querrá su venganza? o simplemente jugarse un par de bromas a si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

-Ne Kurama, que tenemos que hacer hoy? -un rubio paseaba por el bosque teniendo a su lado a un pequeño zorro de 9 colas, de color naranja opaco, casi tirando a marrón, los cabellos de este rubio llegaban fácilmente a la barbilla de este, era claramente una versión miniaturizada de su padre Minato Namikaze, aquel joven tenía unos 19 años, vestía con un abrigo azul de toda la vida junto con sus calentadores de brazo rojos con negro, a pesar de ser un criminal clase S no tenía su máscara puesta, y eso era porque realmente no le importaba que sus enemigos le conocieran, de igual forma morirían antes de saber su nombre o aprenderse su rostro.

-Lo mismo de siempre, nada – dijo una voz en su interior, de un zorro gruñón que estaba echado en el suelo tan sólo mirando la vida pasar a través del rubio.

-Que tal destruir Konoha de nuevo? -dijo con una sonrisa suspirando-

-No tienes que destruirla cada año, lo sabes cierto? – gruñó pues estaba cansado siempre la misma historia y siempre la misma estúpida aldea volvía a levantarse – Además tus padres están ahí.

-Tengo cara de que me importen? -levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba a la orilla de un lago a descansar un rato.

-No realmente – suspiro echándose en el suelo mientras el rubio se echaba igual, recargando su cabeza sobre aquel Zorro.

-Enserio odio que me agarres de almohada-gruño el zorro más no se quitó pues en cierta forma también le agradaba.

El tiempo de descanso paso, sus cuerpos cayeron en un profundo sueño, el rubio vino a despertarse cuando sintió el frío de la noche recorrer su cuerpo, decidió caminar hacia donde tenía su pequeño campamento encontrando absolutamente nada, no es que solo sus cosas no estuvieran ahí, simplemente todo parecía anormal, el lugar donde solía encender el fuego, estaba vacía ni señas de que habían encendido fuego, los troncos que contenían sus cosas estaban nuevamente como árboles.

-Que sucedió aquí- el rubio saco un par de Kunais de su bolsillo poniéndose en guardia cuando detectó una presencia extraña alrededor de él.

-Hola! -un joven castaño, de unos 20 años, vestido con una especie de yukata, su piel era clara y sus rasgos finos, no parecía un ninja en lo más mínimo más sin embargo el rubio no dudo en atacarlo sin embargo este al tratar de golpearlo tan solo fue atravesado por el brazo de este mientras se desvanecía-

-Genjutsu? -cerro los ojos y realizó el sello de dispersión más sin embargo al abrirlos de vuelta el otro aún estaba frente a él.

-Hola!~ -saludo nuevamente el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Quien demonios eres?!- gruñó el rubio al ver que el otro no había desaparecido.

-Eso es confidencial -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llevando su mano a los cabellos del rubio revolviéndolo- Tal vez sea hora de regresar a casa, si algo no está bien puedes buscarme al amanecer…

-Pero desapareciste mi "casa"- hizo especial énfasis en casa

-Me refiero a tu Hogar, donde están tus padres -le sonrió- estaré por aquí, vivo pasando la colina, Adiós~ -con esa misma voz cantarina se fue desvaneciendo.

-Oye! Oye!... No puedo volver a Konoha! Oye! -gritaba al aire sin obtener respuestas- Maldito – camino hacia donde le había indicado el castaño mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo- Kurama?, lo conoces?... -gruño enfadado preguntándole al zorro.

-No, aunque su chakra es muy poco común.. es tan inestable, es como si estuviera y no a la vez… -contestó el zorro extrañado

A que te refieres, el rubio se detuvo a la entrada de la aldea, no porque el dúo de la entrada lo hubiera detenido, si no mas bien porque sintió la presencia de un chakra extremadamente fuerte.-Sientes eso tu igual?...

-Que mierda hay en Konoha? – dijo algo sorprendido el zorro, hacia mucho que no sentía un chakra tan grande, era como el del Rikudo pero la mitad de fuerte nada más.- el rubio que actualmente llevaba la máscara puesta fue detenido por los porteros a los cuales noqueó para poder entrar, todo era familiar y diferente a la vez, se apresuró a llegar pues ese chakra lo llamaba cada vez más tanto a el como al zorro, más sin embargo algo lo detuvo al llegar a la plaza principal de la aldea, alzó la mirada contemplando 6 rostros en el monumento, el 4to había cambiado, en lugar del padre de la kunoichi pelirrosa estaba el propio.

-Que mierdas es este lugar? – olvidó por completo el chakra para ir a donde estaba su casa, encontrando nada más que un monumento en su lugar, salió de la aldea aterrado, buscando a aquel castaño que lo había traído a aquel lugar. –Oye tu donde estas?! –gritaba al aire aunque nadie se manifestaba- ¿Dónde estoy yo?! Que es este lugar?! –gritaba al aire aun intentando encontrarlo.

-Te ahorrarías gritos si fueras detrás de la montaña- suspiró rodando los ojos el zorro, recordando que el castaño le dijo donde viva, el rubio salto hasta llegar a la entrada de la puerta del otro, estaba furioso y solo entro de una patada viendo a un castaño sentado con 2 tazas de té.

-Te estaba esperando –extendió su mano indicándole que se sentara enfrente y tomara la taza de té, el otro con desconfianza hizo lo que el castaño indicaba mirándole con aquella mirada penetrante que tenía- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estas feliz?-.

-El rubio le miró a los ojos, su cabello cambio de color a un azabache profundo mientras en uno de sus ojos se mostraba el dojutsu uchiha amenazante- ¿¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO CABRON!? –le tomo por el cuello de la yukata aunque esta se escurrió entre los dedos del rubio como fuera aire o agua.

-No hay porque estar furioso-el castaño guardaba la compostura mirándole seriamente a los ojos, no le tenía miedo a aquellos ojos.- Simplemente te di lo que querías.

-De que mierdas hablas? –el otro estaba preocupado, la presencia del castaño se había incrementado unas 100 veces que cuando llego. 

-Un nuevo patio de Juegos –sonrió y comenzó a contar- Hace unos 3 años recuerdas a aquel chico que llegó a tu patio de juegos a invadir? –movía la cuchara en su te mientras fijaba la vista en este. –Estas en su patio de juegos… Disfrútalo. –el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír mientras imaginaba miles de formas de ejecutar su venganza. – Tú té se enfría –apuntó el castaño al otro te en la mesa cosa que el rubio lo tomo todo de un trago y salió de ahí emocionado.

Menma Uzumaki tenía un nuevo patio de Juegos con miles de personas desconocidas. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Serás idiota – se dijo a si mismo el castaño mientras salía a buscar el cuerpo del rubio el cual estaba tendido a unos escasos 100 metros de su pequeña cabaña -Mira que caer en una trampa tan fácil, debiste de haber estado muy emocionado idiota. – reprendía al cuerpo inconsciente, su plan había sido tener una charla calmada con el y que no saliera de la casa, ya que el salto dimensional traería grandes problemas para con el Uzumaki que acababa de ingresar a esa dimensión, anteriormente cuando Naruto entró a la dimensión de Menma sintió sólo una pequeña molestia, más sin embargo no era nada de otro mundo ya que sus niveles de chakra y dominio del Kyuubi eran por demás más sin embargo habían pasado 3 años, 3 años en la cual en la dimensión en la cual se encontraban había pasado una guerra ninja, subiendo mucho más la diferencia de poder entre los 2 rubios pero las reglas dimensionales prohibían además de matarse a si mismo, 2 personas genéticamente iguales no podían tener diferentes niveles de poder, por lo cual el uzumaki posesor del sharingan debía recibir mucho chakra natural y de los bijus que se introdujeron en naruto para balancear ambas existencias de la misma persona, más sin embargo cosas como el sharingan de menma o sus 9 invocaciones compensaban su falta de senjutsu por lo cual la naturaleza los consideraba balanceado* -Posiblemente Naruto no pueda dormir hoy -rió el castaño dejando al otro recostado en un futon viendo como se retorcía, la mañana siguiente llegó al país del fuego, sus habitantes comenzaban a laborar como todos los días, al menos la mayoría de estos.

\- Estoy muerto… - un rubio paseaba por la aldea con su traje algo desaliñado, hasta toparse con una pelirrosa.

-Estas bien? -pregunto al ver a su compañero como si fuera un muerto viviente, se veía demacrado. – Peleaste anoche con Hinata y no pudiste conciliar el sueño?

-No -bostezó- incluso me dormí temprano, después de todo hoy vuelve sasuke, quería recibirle – se estiró mientras la otra se encargaba de analizar su cuerpo con el chakra médico.

-Todo está bien, debes de sólo haber pasado una mala noche. -ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, la entrada de la aldea, el uchiha siempre llegaba con los primeros rayos del sol, aunque ahora estaba tardando un poco más de lo habitual.

Por otra parte el rubio nuevo se encontraba en la cabaña del castaño desayunando, el castaño no estaba pero le había dejado preparado todo un banquete para el rubio.

-Porque será tan amable? -preguntaba el rubio en sus adentros ya que no podía hablar, tenía la boca llena de la deliciosa comida ajena.

-No lo sé, hospitalidad? – Alzó los hombros -No debes de fiarte mucho de él, es peligroso, atravesar dimensiones no es algo de todos los días, además recuerda como todo el parece no existir en un plano físico -recordó los golpes que había lanzado el rubio así como cuando lo había tomado del cuello. – pero visto por otro lado, traerte, hospedarte, incluso darte poder extra del que tenías cuando llegaste no son cosas que haría algún enemigo. -el mismo zorro estaba confundido, pues nunca en todos sus cientos de años había conocido a alguna persona como el, ni recordaba a nadie parecido.

-Así que fue el, estabas despierto cuando sucedió? – pregunto mientras llevaba los trastes al fregadero, dejándolos ahí- que sucedió?

\- Lastimosamente sólo te sedaron a ti, yo tuve que sufrir todo esos impactos, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, primero fue como una oleada de calor, luego llegó otra y otra y otra tras esa hasta que parecía estar en el mismísimo infierno. Aunque no entiendo como hizo el para tener poder de mis otro 8 hermanos y sellarlo en ti.

-Misteriosos son los caminos del Sr … ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Preguntó el rubio mientras salía de ahí rumbo a la aldea-

-No lo mencionó, eso me parece aún más sospechoso de el -suspiró no podía estar tan paranoico por un desconocido.

-como sea, no lucía como alguien malvado, ni daba esa impresión, pero sabes que lo mataré si intenta pasarse de listo- dijo el rubio escondido entre los arbustos viendo curiosamente como el mismo estaba junto con la pelirrosa como si estuvieran esperando algo, los minutos pasaron hasta que un azabache llegó enfrente de el par. -Ese es el Sasuke de aquí? Wow luce más serio que la bola de hormonas que hay en casa. -todo iba normal el trio azabache saludo al rubio y la pelirrosa se le tiro encima besandolo, cosa que dejó al rubio dentro del matorral sorprendido-

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas -se burlaba el zorro que reía dentro de el-

-Así que aquí el Sasuke es una persona seria con una pareja sería? -río por lo bajo- Bien, veremos que haremos, por cierto viste el cabello de mi otro yo... esta jodidamente horrible-se quejaba el rubio.

\- Parece como si se hubiera subido una gallina a la cabeza y dejado que le cortara el cabello- respondió el zorro.

-Lo se, uh, se mueven – el trio se comenzó a mover y el rubio detrás de ellos siguiéndolo, se notaba como la pelirrosa le mandaba miradas al rubio para que le dejara a solas con su pareja pero el rubio era tan idiota que no las notaba- Dios en verdad pude perder contra ese idiota? -gruñía enfadado el rubio de la idiotez de su otro yo.

-El mal trio se nota hasta acá – dijo el zorro al darse cuenta de la situación.

-No sé cómo Sasuke eligió a eso para su pareja, se ve que ni la toma en cuenta – veía como a pesar de que la chica estaba chiclosa en su brazo el uchiha discutía como si nada como el rubio, haciendo ahora el mal trio la kunoichi. – Es mi imaginación o estoy notando una fuerte tensión Sexual entre Sasuke y como se llamaba… Naruto?-.

-A penas te das cuenta, podrá ser su pareja la chica pero ese Uchiha le trae ganas a Naruto. – dijo el zorro. – El rubio está solo? Porque no tiene pareja?

-Tal vez sea el amante de Sasuke -Les seguía pero el trio se detuvo frente a la casa principal del Clan Hyuga- Que mierdas… que no se a lo que estoy pensando, por todos los cielos que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque de verdad lo mato si es pareja de esa puta stalker psicópata fenómeno con tetas… - el rubio salió con la Hyuga tomada de la mano, cosa que al de largos cabellos no le pareció mucho, una lluvia de Shurikens se acercaban a la Hyuga a gran velocidad pero los grandes reflejos del rubio impidieron que alguna le tocara, el trio útil se puso en guardia mientras la hyuuga se quedaba detrás, como siempre, cosa que hizo enfadar aún más al rubio de cabellos largos.

-Quien esta ahí? – grito el azabache al callejón a donde estaba el ahora azabache.

-Te perdone que fueras un idiota -con cada frase un paso se escuchaba-Incluso me causó gracia el ver el mal trio que forman ustedes tres pero sabes que… El estar con eso no tiene perdón -El azabache levantó la mirada, con su sharingan en el ojo derecho y las 9 bestias enmascaradas detrás de él, El Uchiha se iba a lanzar tras de el pero fue detenido por el brazo de la pelirrosa-

-Esta pelea no es tuya – dijo simplemente para retroceder un par de pasos, más sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el azabache había desaparecido dejando solo a las nueve bestias ahí, flotando.

\- Esta mierda ni siquiera tiene derecho a existir – estaba detrás de ellos la hyuga estaba tirada en el suelo mientras el uzumaki tiraba de sus largos cabellos. – La Hinata que conozco no dejaría que intimide a Naruto… no, porque ella aunque la deteste si es una verdadera kunoichi, no un saco de mierda inútil cómo tu que sólo sabe llorar – una patada en el estómago seguido del rostro fue a dar en el cuerpo de la hyuga para después un escupitajo de parte del Uzumaki azabache. – No se como pueden admitir a tales escorias como ninjas ¡hasta la basura es más útil! – Dijo el azabache -Y ni se te ocurra moverte – el rubio comenzaba a moverse junto a la Kunoichi de cabello rosa pero una barrera se formó alrededor del equipo 7.

-Que mierdas? Dejarme salir! – golpeaba la barrera el rubio intentando salir más sin embargo esta no cedía ni un poco.

-porque deberia? Para dejarte ir a ver a esa escoria? – Tronó los dedos y el Shinigami se movió de su lugar yendo frente a la hyuuga... -Eliminala – ordenó más sin embargo con un poco de esfuerzo el rubio logro romper la barrera para tratar de interponerse entre el segador y su pareja, más sin embargo sólo tomó parte del golpe, quedando el herido y ella malherida. -Ahora en lugar de una muerte rápida tendrá una lenta, gracias por cooperar a la tortura – una nueva barrera lo encerró sólo a el, dejando a la hyuuga en el suelo desangrandose.

-Maldito! -intentaba nuevamente romper la barrera más sin embargo la mayoría de su chakra era usado en sanar la gran herida que tenía en su abdomen.

-Ahora, tu… Mal tercio -rió de la ironía- Acaso tienes tan poca autoestima para estar de novia con alguien que no te ama? -levantó una ceja mientras miraba a la chica dar golpes contra la barrera. – eres fuerte una Kunoichi decente al menos lo serias si te apreciarás a ti misma, pregúntale a ese idiota que tienes por pareja, si en verdad te ama, se nota a leguas que no, pero ahí andas arrastrándose como maldita babosa que eres… -gruñó furioso mientras el azabache no se atrevía a mirar a la pelirrosa aparte de que sentía vergüenza también sentía curiosidad por aquel ojo derecho del azabache.

-Quien eres tu? Y como obtuviste ese ojo!? – Interrogó el azabache desde el interior de su barrera-

-De ahora en adelante, Soy tu peor pesadilla. Será mejor que se cuiden – las 9 bestias volvieron pero las barreras no se deshicieron hasta pasados unos minutos, apenas pasaron aquellos tortuosos minutos el rubio corrió con la de ojos perlas.

-Sakura! – llamó la pelirosa pero esta sin estaba en estado de shock por aquellas palabras del azabache- Saluda! -llamo una vez mas lográndola sacar del shock, se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en un charco de sangre tan sólo para darle las malas nuevas al Rubio.

-Mira que llorar por esa escoria –dijo el ahora de vuelta rubio de cabellos largos- Hey! –tomo de los cabellos al rubio que lloraba junto al cadáver de su novia- Tómalo como un favor, te preste a mis padres y ahora te quito una basura de tu camino –solto una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba al cadáver de la hyuuga clavando un par de kunais en sus ojos- bien, trabajo terminado, muchos locos andan en búsqueda de ojos poderosos –alzó los hombros para irse caminando de ahí, ninguno de los 3 se podía mover para ir tras él, como una cara tan parecida podían ser tan diferentes, mas sin embargo el marcador quedó balanceado aquella noche.

Menma Uzumaki: 1

Dúo ChicleRamen: 1


End file.
